GIAAL BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Giaal of the Ginga family, is an OC character in my stories, is the son of Ail and Ann Ginga. He has a younger sister, Naya. Approximate height 1.89. birth, (equivalent in terrestrial calendar) .1995 December 14th. Vergelia. Blue hair, magenta eyes (Alien form) Brown hair and eyes Blues. (As a human) Extraterrestrial nationality. Giaal of the Ginga family, is an OC character in my stories, is the son of Ail and Ann Ginga. He has a younger sister, Naya. Historia en GWNE Némesis. Story He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned [http://sailormoon.fandom.com/es/wiki/Clan_Black_Moon#Berjerite Historia en Sailor Moon R]' Story' He does not appear to be not a character in the universe Sailor Moon Historia en GWA Alfa Story He appears in the end, being a baby in the arms of his mother, Annie, who has escaped with him from annihilation, after the sacrifice of Ail, his father, to protect them. In the end, his father returns and meets them again. The boy will "dance" with Ami at the victory party. Historia en GWB Beta Story He appears once again, as a baby, his parents have him with him as the first adventures of the Leval of the future happen. Then they will take it to the search for another planet. They will find the planet Vergelia where they will settle, finding there some congeners, being able to replant the Makaiju. Historia en GWG Gamma Story Already an adult and having learned cosmic medicine and botany, Giaal travels through the universe. It reaches the planet Vegetalia where its creatures, of all plant origin, are dying. Seek help and enter as stowaway in the SSP-1. There he hypnotizes the then Ensign Susan Hunter who was standing guard. Then, after contacting Mazoui, Leval and Amethyst and revealing their identity and their true purpose, get them to help you. It will be Amethyst who, with the strength and purity of his songs, manages to heal that planet. In gratitude the Vegetalians will give him some remedies to heal, adding these to those he had already learned there and in other worlds. After being officially presented on the ship, he must spend a period in quarantine, then being accused along with his friends by Cedric Logan, of being infiltrated aliens to sabotage the expedition. He demonstrates his innocence and helps in the defense of the ship against the enemy's subsequent attack. It will also heal many wounded, including Ginger Reinosa. He will establish a loving relationship with Ensign Susan '''[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/SUSAN_BIO_ENGLISH '''Hunter]. When the SSP-1 reappears, you can see your parents again. Historia en GWD Delta He stays with Susan momentarily while the Terraforming of Bios begins. There, his sister Naya meets him. Like the rest, he sees himself before the god of the gods against whom he is impotent. When the thing calms down with respect to them, he will travel to Earth and then, along with Susan, will embark on the SSP-2 expedition. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature During the trip on the SSP-2, become one of the main doctors, he will befriend friendship with Margaret Kendall, one of the nurses. He also remains friends with Tracer and Penelope, whom he met on the SSP-1 Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature He is in charge of running the Sagan City hospital facing the threats of the Arcoily alien attacks, the renegade Saiyans and the vampires among others. He will help "resuscitate" Nelly and marry Susan, being Alex Ginga's father. Then he will await the Transcendence. Historia en GWT Trascendencia He will appear and he is mentioned occasionally Curiosities of the character. His name, he explains, means miracle. Since his parents conceived him in the human way instead of coming, like them, from the Makaiju tree. He has a younger sister named Naya whom he loves very much. And with which he shares the links, as well as other beings of his race. He will take care of and protect Nelly almost feeling as if she were her own father. Of the few times he loses his temper and becomes very aggressive it is against Edgar, the girl's father, when he intends to repudiate her Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go Back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation